metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Magma Pool
The Magma Pool is a fairly large room in the Chozo Ruins region of Tallon IV. It has dangerous extreme heat because of the magma in it and is Samus' first taste of it if she hasn't already been to the Magmoor Caverns. It can only be safely accessed after defeating Flaahgra and obtaining the Varia Suit. Even then the magma can only be crossed with the Grapple Beam in the Phazon Mines. Both the entrance and the other side of the room have metal crates, while the end of the room contains a large wall, composed of weakened Bendezium. Samus can use her X-Ray Visor to see behind the wall. If Samus uses a Power Bomb against it, it will crumble and reveal a Power Bomb Expansion, and a Chozo Lore entry. Curiously, even after receiving the Varia Suit, Samus's Threat Assessment will still increase when approaching the room, but will drop down to zero upon entering it. Connecting rooms *Meditation Fountain (via Blue Door) *Training Chamber Access (via Purple Door) Items ;Power Bomb Expansion :See above. Scans ;Wall :"This Bendezium wall has many fractures." ;Newborn (NTSC version only) :"The power of our temple has been enough to halt the spread of the poison on Tallon IV, but that which remains thrives and grows more concentrated, gnawing on itself in the dark passages beneath the planet's surface. Whether it can ever be truly destroyed is not for our eyes to see. But there is something else. We Chozo are drifting, tumbling through space and time as the Great Poison eats away at our sanity. We wake in dreams. As the veil of lunacy descends, as past and future blend and shuffle, one image appears and flickers through the landscape, wraithlike. It is the Hatchling, the Newborn, walking the path of corruption, a lone figure shining in the toxic shadows. She comes dressed for war, and her wrath is terrible. Do our eyes look backward, seeing the Hatchling as she once was? Or does she approach even now, arriving in our race's last hour, a savior clothed in machines crafted long ago by Chozo hands? Poisonous clouds drift across our vision." ;Shining One (PAL version only) :"The power of our temple has been enough to halt the spread of the poison on Tallon IV, but whether the evil can ever be truly destroyed is not for our eyes to see. The future is cloudy to us; a world of veils where dark apparitions flit in the shadows. Within this strange world, one image stands out in the mist, flickering through the landscape, wraithlike. It is a human, a lone figure shining in the toxic shadows. We Chozo do not know what it is, but our hearts swell with hope at the promise of that glowing light. We will place our faith in our shrine; we will be there when the light shines upon our land." Beta Hacking of the game has revealed an unused version of the Magma Pool, which, rather than magma, was to contain water polluted by Flaahgra's toxins. This poisonous water would have been populated by a swarm of Chomper Fish. The reason for the change to magma is unknown. In the final game, Chomper Fish do not appear active but are seen frozen in the ice of Phendrana Drifts. Gallery Grapple beam Prime.jpg|Samus using her Grapple Beam in the Magma Pool BetaMagmaPool.png|The unused version of the room, containing toxic water, Chomper Fish, and butterflies. Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Rooms Category:Rooms containing Power Bomb Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime